


Whatever the hell you want

by im_soo_dun (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom!bellamy, sub!murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/im_soo_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy uses Murphy to his advantage again, but this time things are different. Murphy's eyes make Bellamy's knees weak and he goes over the line, but no one's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the hell you want

Murphy walked in Bellamy's tent a few minutes late, and he wasn't gonna let him forget it.

"You're late."

"I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizing. Just come here."

Murphy nodded and walked towards Bellamy who was standing by his bed. He looked at him and uncrossed his arms, bringing them to his belt.

"Get on your fucking knees."

"But-"

"I _said_ , get on your fucking knees."

Bellamy gave him a remorseful look before tilting his head to get a better look at the boy, raising his voice a little impatiently--he didn't have time to waste.

"Do you want this or not?"

Murphy remained quiet, simply nodding as he lowered himself onto his knees. Bellamy grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and laughed. He pulled his pants to his knees, and put his length in Murphy's mouth who nearly chocked.

He bucked his hips and pushed Murphy's head farther down, using the grip he had on his hair. Every thrust made Murphy gag, yet he didn't complain. He was silent, he reached his hands up to grab Bellamy's hips, digging his fingernails into his skin.

Bellamy came without warning, going straight down Murphy's throat. He looked back down at him, still grunting and moaning and he laughed. He tucked himself back before pushing him onto the ground. Bellamy looked down at Murphy who was on the dirt ground, hands keeping him up.

"It's all you're good at isn't it? People only use you. Tell me, do you even know what love is? Of course you don't, you're _Murphy_."

Murphy didn't say anything, he couldn't, he didn't even know what to say. He thought for a moment he could be right. He looked down at the ground without a word, nearly a sign of acknowledgment. Bellamy tilted his head, frowning. He walked towards Murphy and kneeled down on one knee before him.

"What's the matter Murph?"

Bellamy eyed him up and down, his eyes locking on Murphy's erection. Bellamy broke into laughter once again.

"I'm guessing you think this time will be different? That I'll _actually_ pleasure you, finish you off. That way you won't go back and jack yourself off to the thought."

Bellamy watched as Murphy looked up at him, eyes locking. He could see the sense of hope in his eyes, it made his heart melt.

"You'll have to beg for it."

Bellamy crawled up on him, straddling his hard, making Murphy buck his hips as he sent shivers down his spine. Bellamy looked up, smirking as he brought his lips to Murphy's neck. He kissed him slowly, sucking small hickeys as he marked him. _He's mine_. Bellamy trailed upwards, whispering in Murphy's ear, hot breath making the boy twitch.

"Beg for it Murphy."

" _Pl-please_."

Bellamy smiled, "Please what?"

"Please, touch me."

Murphy bucked his hips, desperate for more friction from Bellamy's body on his hard. He moaned as Bellamy's hand, the one that wasn't supporting his weight onto the ground, made its way to Murphy's abdomen. He felt Murphy's abs and smiled as he went further up.

"That what you like isn't it? When people use you, you let them do _whatever the hell they want._ "

Murphy moaned louder, the words only increasing his erection. He felt Bellamy's hand on his inner thighs, the teasing only torturous. Bellamy's fingers tickled his skin as he slipped off Murphy's pants and boxers, his erection slapping his stomach.

"What do you want Murphy?"

"T-touch me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever the hell you want."

At the words, Bellamy's face dropped, a malicious smirk quickly overcoming him. _Whatever the hell he wanted_. He looked at him, eyes going up and down at the shaking boy, he grabbed his length, gripping it hard with one hand and looked at Murphy right in the eyes without stroking.

"What-what are you doing?"

"Whatever the hell I want."

Bellamy still didn't move, Murphy bucking his hips for more friction into Bellamy's hand who simply held them down with his hand. Murphy couldn't cum, couldn't relieve himself and it was torture. He whined a little more and Bellamy finally began stroking, painfully slow.

Murphy let out a load moan of relief as Bellamy's hand stroked him, even if it was slow. Bellamy brought his lips to Murphy's neck, making his way to his jawline. He traced along it till he finally met Murphy's lips. His eyes rolled back into his head from pleasure, precum leaking out of him. Bellamy rubbed the tip with his thumb, agitating the bundle of sensitive nerves even more. Murphy let out a small yelp as Bellamy increased in speed, still locking lips with Murphy, their breath intertwined.

"I'm-I'm gonna.."

Bellamy pulled away and rested his forehead on Murphy's, trying to find his eyes who were long gone.

"You're gonna what?"

"C-cum, I'm gonna CUM. Please!"

Murphy was a mess and he could barely control himself, as Bellamy rubbed the leaking precum once again, the nerves even more unstable. Bellamy brought his lips back up to Murphy's ears, whispering as he nibbled around it.

"Go right ahead."

That's exactly what Murphy did, he came all over Bellamy's hand, who reached it up to his mouth and liked it clean, Murphy drooling as he watched. Bellamy carefully redressed him, as he shook, coming down from his orgasm. Murphy took a few moments to catch his breath as if looked back at Bellamy who was sitting in front of him. Murphy swallowed hard, afraid he'd done something wrong--but how could it be when it felt so right? Bellamy simply tilted his head and let out a laugh. He got up and pulled off his shirt to hop into the makeshift bed getting ready to sleep.

"You'll believe anything won't you? Probably even thought you were special."

Murphy lowered his head, hurt once again. He liked what happened tonight and he wanted it to happened again, for nights to come. He spoke as he intended to let Bellamy know.

"You know what Bellamy? I did and I liked it. And this, this is gonna happen again, I can promise you that."

Bellamy's jaw nearly dropped as Murphy spoke fearlessly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Damn right."

Bellamy smiled and nodded. He got under the covers and looked back at Murphy.

"You can either sleep on the floor or in here, with me, if you rather."

Bellamy wasn't gonna lie, he simply adored this. Making Murphy squirm and scream. It was all so damn hot. Murphy smiled, blushing slightly as he made his way over to Bellamy. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants, crawling in next to Bellamy. Bellamy placed an arm around him, securing him tightly to make sure he was safe. Murphy felt warm and cozy, sleep overwhelming him probably a little too soon.


End file.
